


Break the cutie

by Vimes



Category: shootfighter, shootfighter: fight to the death
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, PIV, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes
Summary: 'He made a noise like something between a sob and a moan. His lips parted and his shoulders tensed - you could almost see how he strained against his self-control. Before it’d been a matter of course, now it was a struggle. “This is so wrong,” he managed, his voice cracking as he spoke.“Maybe.” You tried to keep your smile playful and worried that it just looked mean. “But it doesn’t seem like you mind."'On the surface, Ruben seems like the gentlest, kindest red-blooded man you could hope to date but you have a hunch there’s a playful, rough, slightly selfish side of him and you’re determined to draw it out.Ruben is perfectly willing to open that door, but whether he’ll be able to shut it again is another story.(Basically, the gimmick is this: what if his road to ruin began with sex instead of violence?)
Relationships: ruben patterson/reader, ruben patterson/you
Kudos: 9





	Break the cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @KingKarate for encouraging, BETA reading and concritting this!!

“Here we are.” You stepped lightly onto the veranda and turned to watch Ruben. 

His eyes glittered under the porch light and he smiled up at you. “I really hope you had a good time tonight. I know I did.” 

“Of course. You really know how to treat a lady.”

“Well, I try my best...”

This was the moment for him to kiss you goodnight or ask to come in. You’d had two dates already, you’d given him every encouragement but he hesitated. It wasn’t strange - his and Cheryl’s engagement had only ended a few months ago and she’d been his childhood sweetheart. Maybe most men in his position would’ve been on the rebound by now, but the more you got to know Ruben, the more you started to believe he really was as good as he seemed. 

He stepped in close, shook his hair out of his eyes and pressed a soft kiss against your lips. Tonight, he didn’t pull away immediately, not even when you let your lips part and teased his tongue with yours. He let his hands rest on your hips and sighed into your mouth, then broke away with a shy little laugh, just as it was getting good.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t get carried away.”

“No, I... I kinda wish you would.”

“Right.” It didn’t look as if he believed you.

“I don’t want to  scandalize  you, Ruben, but I mean it. If you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something, all you have to do is ask.”

“On the second date?”

“It can be a literal cup of coffee, you know. Nothing has to happen.”

“Uh... yeah, alright.” He deliberated for a moment and then smiled. “As long as you’re sure.”

You laughed and fished out your keys. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“Why? Not every man is a dog.”

As you led him into the house, turned on the lights and shrugged out of your coat, you couldn’t stop yourself from silently wishing he was wrong, at least in this instance. Could he really not see how gorgeous he was? Or did he believe all that bullshit about women not having a real sex drive? “I’m not so sure. You may very well be the only exception.”

“Oh shit, sorry to hear that.” The look on his face was completely sincere. “You must’ve dated some real jerks.”

“Hmm. Maybe. But making a move wouldn’t mean you’re one of them.” You took his hand and led him into the sitting room, then ducked into the kitchen and brought back a bottle of wine and two glasses. “It’s not as if I’d mind it.”

Ruben accepted the drink gratefully, took a sip and sat down on the sofa, watching the light as it reflected off the glass. “I just, I... It’s not that I don’t want to. But after everything with Cheryl...” He trailed off with a vague gesture and looked so uncomfortable, you felt like kicking yourself. 

“The last thing I want is to make you feel like there’s any pressure to-”

“No.” He looked up at you again, then took another deep drink. “No, I’m ready to move on. But, uh... we met when we were both really young.”

“I know.” 

“And... I haven’t really been with anyone else.”

You smiled. This was easier territory. Somewhere deep and dark inside you, something stirred... he was so sweet, he seemed so innocent despite his experience and from what you’d pieced together, it sounded like the two of them had been the clean, wholesome romantic American ideal come to life. 

There was a whole world out there and you could be the one to show him. If he wanted you to, of course. 

God, you hoped he wanted you to. “That’s the opposite of a problem, Ruben. It’s sweet.”

“Yeah?” He set his drink down and slowly moved in close, gently, as if he worried he might startle you if he didn’t take every care. 

You met him in another kiss. This time, he slipped his tongue in without waiting and pulled you to him to feel you close, with his hand running up your side and his pretty hair tickling your forehead. It was clear he had habits in how he moved and rather than taking the lead, you let yourself be soft and yield to him. 

Even though he made you moan and you shifted in your seat to give him access, he didn’t press further. You put your hands to his chest and slipped them up to hold on to his shoulders and soon you heard him gasp. When he pulled away you saw lust written all over his face and heard his breath coming faster, and still he seemed nowhere closer to going beyond kisses.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. 

God, the idea of making out on the couch all evening like a pair of teenagers was absolute torture. Getting hot and heavy was one thing, but with the way he made you feel already if it didn’t build to any sort of release it might be less painful to just end it here.

“So are you.” You pulled the hem of his t-shirt between your fingers. “I bet you’re gorgeous all over...”

Ruben swallowed, hard, then tugged his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the floor.

You gasped. Forget your idle daydreams - he really did  have  the chest, shoulders and stomach of some sort of god. If he was shy, it wasn’t because he had any doubts about his appearance; his smile convinced you of that. 

Well, you couldn’t let yourself fall behind. With slightly shaky hands, you reached around your back and unzipped your dress, too eager to feel self conscious.

“You don’t have to,” Ruben insisted but the look in his eyes betrayed how much he hoped you would.

This mutual, misplaced concern could get in the way all night, no matter how much you both wanted this. “How about we agree that if either of us wants to slow things down or stop, we just say so? That way we can skip past all this second guessing.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” His voice was so affected it sent a shiver down your spine.

“Then...” you held up your dress with the front pressed to your chest and considered your options. “You grab the wine and let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Ruben followed close behind you, shut the door and didn’t wait before helping you out of your dress. He watched you strip down the rest of the way in mute wonder and if he’d ever made you worry if his mind was on his ex, that ended now. Still, even though he felt achingly hard when he pulled you in for another kiss, even though he couldn’t tear his eyes from you, he undressed slowly and laid you down on the bed with such care. 

Not every man liked it hard and fast, you knew that, but this was different... it was as if he’d made love a thousand times but had never even thought about fucking. 

He didn’t try to hide that he was eager. When you reached for him, he moved into your touch and when you stroked and kissed him, he sighed out loud. There was nothing stoic about him, he just kept himself firmly in control and that was the very last thing you wanted. When he lay beside you and started kissing his way down your stomach, your patience finally wore out. 

“Please, Ruben... I want you.”

He smiled. “I want you, too.” 

It was one thing if your interests differed, but another thing entirely if he didn’t, or wouldn’t, understand what you meant. “I want you inside me, already. I want you to fuck me.”

His smile faded a little. “Am I going too slow? I just want to please you...”

You’d both promised to say if anything went too far. “You want to please me?”

“Of course.” The look on his face was so open, so sweet and pure. 

It was wrong, but it only made you want to ruin him quicker.

“Then don’t hold back, just hold me down and fuck me.”

It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it looked as if he was starting to blush. His voice was a little rough as he forced himself to respond. “I-I really like you, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

God, this was wrong. Which was a ridiculous thing to think - he was twenty eight years old, he was in no way a virgin and it wasn’t as if you were trying to force him into doing something he didn’t want. He’d promised to tell you if he wanted to stop. But it felt wrong because you wanted to break him and you didn’t want it to feel right. “Not even if I like it?”

Ruben gasped as if he’d been hit in the gut. His eyes darted across your features, searching for a clue to whether or not you’d meant it. Now he was tense, his confidence seemed to have vanished, but there was no way for him to hide it - the thought turned him on. After an  agonizing  pause, he whispered, “how?”

Wordlessly, you reached for him and he crawled up until his face hovered above yours. The hunger in his eyes was blended with conflict and shame and you felt your cunt tighten and something foul twisting in your gut. He let you guide his hand to your hair, he held on to it and when you nudged his grip, he took the hint and pulled. He pulled hard and watched as you twisted to follow the movement, then pulled harder. 

You moaned and let your eyes roll back. If you thought you’d been wet before...

Ruben eased off. “...You really do like it.”

It wasn’t a question, even though he sounded like he couldn’t believe it - he could see how your legs fell apart wider and how your spine arched.

“Yeah, I do,” you whispered and looked up at him, making sure he knew that if there was any doubt, it was his alone. “I-I’ve fantasised about you, like this... getting you so hard you can’t help yourself, you shoving me into some dark corner and just ripping my clothes off and taking me.”

He made a noise like something between a sob and a moan. His lips parted and his shoulders tensed - you could almost see how he strained against his  self-control. Before it’d been a matter of course, now it was a struggle. “This is so wrong,” he managed, his voice cracking as he spoke.

“Maybe.” You tried to keep your smile playful and worried that it just looked mean. “But it doesn’t seem like you mind that part.”

Ruben had told you himself one of the first times you’d talked that he trusted too easily. Maybe that’s what he fell back on now - whatever his justifications, he resumed his grip and, before you had the chance to steel yourself, yanked your head by your hair in the other direction and kept pulling so far you had to follow with your whole torso.

You kept your attention fixed on him while he forced you to cry out. It looked as if something in him snapped when he heard it. 

His breathing quickened and his lips twisted into almost a smile. There was danger now, sooner than you could have hoped. You thought you’d wanted him before but now it felt as if you couldn’t go another second without feeling him inside you. He kept his gaze on you - you couldn’t tell whether it was to make sure you were alright or to drink in the look of pain and pleasure blended on your face - then reached down with his free hand to force your knees even further apart. 

Ruben swallowed and for a second it seemed like he was about to ask again if you were certain. You held your breath waiting for it but he proved you’d been right about him - he didn’t even touch you to make sure you were ready, just rubbed the head of his cock against your soaking cunt until he’d lined himself up, then forced himself inside you, all the way, with one rough push.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned, but it wasn’t enough for him. His grip on your hair tightened and his other hand pulled up your knee, too rough and strong for you to deny him access, and pinned you there with half his weight on his arm. 

“How does it feel?” he whispered. A voice that soft had no right to sound so menacing.

“God, Ruben... it feels perfect.”

He pulled out slowly, then snapped his hips and buried himself back in so hard it hurt. You made sure to let him hear it and Ruben smiled, shocked and exhilarated. 

“Oh yeah? _What_ feels perfect?”

“When... when you fuck me like this.” You might not need to talk him into this any further, but the fire was lit and you wanted to stoke it. “When you’re rough with me...”

“Isn’t it painful?” And he twisted his grip in your hair again until it felt like he might pull it out by the roots.

“Ow, please! Yes, yes it’s painful...”

“God...” His pace was settled now, hard and fast, especially when he gave you those last couple of inches and sent the headboard bouncing off the wall. “You look even more beautiful when you’re hurting.”

“Just... don’t stop, Ruben, _please_ don’t stop...” 

He let go of your hair, ran his hand up along your side, caught one of your nipples between his fingers and with his eyes locked on yours, tweaked it roughly until you sobbed.

“Why would I? You’re giving me everything I want.”

When he shut his eyes and lost himself in the moment, you watched him carefully for any lingering doubts and found none. With your leg up and your knee almost pressed against your chest, he could bottom out fully with each thrust and really, you should have warmed up a little more before taking him so deeply. You were sure he knew that. 

Just to test him, you tried to push your thigh against his arm to ease his pressure. As soon as he noticed, his eyes met yours again and he tested you right back by shoving it back down even further than before. You gasped out and he smiled.

You felt your wetness trickling down to your ass and whined in embarrassment, “oh, god...!” 

“You asked for it.”

It’d never crossed your mind that things might actually go this far the very first time you slept together and so you hadn’t worried, at least any more than you usually would, about the fact that he was so much stronger than you and there was no one in the house tonight besides the two of you. In the short time you’d known him, he’d never said or done a thing to make you doubt him but even if you’d waited longer, there was never really any way to truly know what any person was capable of. Right up to the moment they showed you. 

You felt a shiver rush through you and it had nothing to do with the feeling of his body against yours. You’d hoped Ruben had it in him to cut loose and live a little but you couldn’t tell anymore if he was rough with you and loved the way you loved it, or if you loving it was nothing more than a bonus. Seeing him now, the way he looked at and past you, the way he ignored how you moved under him, you realised you had no idea what he was capable of, and worse, neither had he. 

The smart thing to do would be to ask him to stop, just to make sure he’d listen, but the bigger part of you didn’t want to. He’d never looked more perfect to you and knowing you’d broken his resolve like this was exhilarating. Figuring out what that said about you could wait.

“Oh god... I need you to keep fucking me like this.” You reached for him and ran your hands across his shoulders, wanting him closer. He didn’t seem to even register your touch but the desperation in your voice made him shiver. 

“I guess... I guess you’d better beg me, then.”

Jesus.

“Please, Ruben...”

He actually laughed and somehow found the willpower to slow down. “Try again.”

“Please, I need your cock in me, I want you so badly...”

Ruben just smiled, deceptively sweetly. He’d taken to this quicker than you’d dared hope and the cold glint in his pretty eyes made you feel almost shy. 

You took a deep breath and tried again.

“Just take me, fuck me... I promise I’ll do anything.”

“Mmh...” He pushed back inside you, so achingly slow it was almost worse than if he’d stopped altogether. “Anything? You need it that bad?”

“Of course.” You swallowed. God, he’d better hold you to it. “You’re perfect, I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.” All you wanted was to know everything he pictured when you said that, every wrong and selfish fantasy he’d ever tried to ignore, everything he’d refused to admit he wanted, even to himself. “Please take me, I’ll be good... I’ll let you fuck me raw, fuck my throat, any time you like... I’ll swallow it all...” 

Ruben groaned out loud and rested his forehead against your shoulder. “...You’re filthy.”

And still he barely moved. It wasn’t enough - it wasn’t fair that he still held back after all that. Without thinking it through, you ground down on him just to get the slightest bit of friction, anything.

Ruben lifted himself up onto one elbow and his eyes narrowed. “Don’t do that.”

His look chilled you. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Are you gonna behave?”

That was a tough decision. The thought of him restraining you, or punishing you, was enough to make your cunt tighten around him and your heart skip a beat, but it would mean an even longer wait before he fucked you properly. Besides, it was a little soon to play it like that. It was hard to read him now; he might very well lose his nerve.

You kept your voice sweet and soft when you replied, “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped. 

“I want to be a good girl for you, please let me. Let me take it for you...”

“Yeah, you’re gonna take it.” Ruben pulled away from you, lifted you and flipped you over, then pulled you towards him by your waist until he had your ass in the air and your face buried among the pillows. You barely found your bearing before he pushed inside you again. One of his hands held on to your hip, almost hard enough to bruise, as if you’d ever try to move away from his rough, ruthless thrusts.

The other gripped your hair again and yanked your head back so far you had to arch your spine as much as it would let you and even then it was difficult for you to breathe. Every time his hips slapped against your ass, the head of his dick pushed painfully against your cervix and the discomfort and pleasure blended together, both getting so intense it made you feel almost sick. You needed relief and Ruben didn’t object or slow his pace when you reached up between your legs to tease your clit with your fingers. Perhaps he didn’t even notice.

“You like that?” he growled, as if your yelps and moans and pleading wasn’t proof enough.

“It’s-it’s so good... it feels so good...”

“And you’re gonna take it like this for me again?” 

“Oh, any time you ask, ah-any way you want it...”

“You’re... you’re gonna regret saying that.” His rhythm was getting erratic. You wanted to pull him even further down into the dirt and keep him there as he came...

“I could never, Ruben... all I want is for you to use me.”

Your words made him whimper. He pushed all the way inside you, his fingers dug deep into your flesh and you felt his hot come fill your cunt. 

He shuddered, gave one last push and held still until his orgasm was fully spent. Then with a soft sigh, he finally withdrew, let go of you and sank back exhausted onto the bed.

As soon as you could find a bit of strength you rolled over and turned towards him. 

The pleasure was slowly fading from his expression and shock crept in to take its place. With every deep breath, he seemed to regain more of his senses and you couldn’t have seen his guilt more clearly if you’d been able to read his mind. You reached for him, but he pulled away with a hand pressed to his mouth. 

“What did I...” 

“Ruben, it’s alright.” You moved closer again but as you did, you brought your side into view and his eyes widened and started to glitter at the sight of the bruises he’d left on your hip. 

“Oh, god. I’m-I’m so sorry...” 

“I told you I wanted this, we both wanted this -” 

As soon as you said it, you wished you hadn’t.

“You’re right, I knew what I was doing. I just didn’t care.” He drew away now as if he couldn’t move fast enough and scrambled to pull his pants back on. “I... there’s gotta be something wrong with me. I have to go, I shouldn’t be here.”

It was pointless to try to talk him into staying and you reluctantly gave him room and stopped protesting. You hadn’t expected such a strong reaction but now it was here and you couldn’t help him through it. He turned from you, but not before you’d seen a tear spill out and tumble down his cheek.

“Of course you should go if you need to be alone. But Ruben...” 

He forced himself to meet your gaze. 

“I don’t regret it.”

He nodded. “It’s fine, I just need to think.” When he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment. “I’ll call you, alright?”

“I hope you do .”

With one more nod, he shut the door and padded down the stairs. Before you’d even caught your breath, he was gone.


End file.
